


A Wrinkle in X-men Time

by FennyBoi



Series: De-aged X-men [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: 90's Cartoon line-up, Ages are skewered, Beast is 26, De-Aged, Gambit is 8, He has to look after children, It really is a school, Jean is 17, Jubilee is one, Magic, Memories gone but they feel like they know each other, Mostly comic lore though, New students will be joining(Also as children though), Rogue is 13, Scott is 16, So yes baby Jubilee will be sparking, Storm is 19, Will add tags as I go, Wolverine was not touched, Xavier is deceased, mostly cute, sinister - Freeform, still have their powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: They don't know how or what happened but waking up the X-men now found themselves de-aged with no memories of their past life to boot. However they do have feelings which made them realize that those around them aren't strangers but they don't know why. Forced to look after themselves and try to piece together who they once were. The X-men now take a more teenage look of the world. While also learning more about themselves.Will they find a way to turn them back to their age before or are they destined to be children once again.





	A Wrinkle in X-men Time

Groaning the boy in the ruby tinted glasses slowly felt himself getting up, his hand coming to rest on his temple as he fought through the pounding headache. Blinking he blearily looked around his vision still too blurry to really make out anything. He could hear the insistent screech of what sounded like a baby crying which helped wake him up a bit more as he now recognized the shapes around him as other people. 

Most of them were waking up like him and an older man with huge sideburns stood off to the side watching them all with a torn look on his face. Testing his voice, Scott found it came out as a croak the first time, however trying again he managed to get a full sentence out, "Where are we?" He asked, the act of speaking causing a wave of nausea to come over him again. Groaning he waited for it to pass before again being reminded of the wailing baby. This time he looked over at whomever it was. 

On the ground in the centre of the group appeared to be a small infant, her body flushed red as she wailed. She looked of Asian descent and as Scott looked at her suddenly a name came to mind. 'Jubilee'. Before he could go towards the girl however one of the darker skinned girls reached out pulling the baby to her and whispering soft words of encouragement. Slowly Jubilee's wailing stopped and the whole group let out a sigh of relief. 

Which speaking of, Scott was reminded of his current predicament.This time he got a better view of those around him. Names coming to mind as he looked upon them. The darker skinned woman was 'Storm' and next to her a younger girl with a white streak in her hair offered up the name 'Rogue'. The two that was still passed out looked to be a huge furry behemoth of a man that his mind offered up as 'Hank', next to him was the smallest sans the baby Jubilee, this one was a young boy with long auburn hair. Scott feared he was dead before he finally noted the rise and fall of the boys chest. So just asleep and his mind offered up a name 'Gambit'. Finally he fell on the two others that were awake. The wolf like man and a girl around his age. 'Wolverine and Jean'. He thought his eyes lingering longer on Jean then intended. 

Getting to his feet Scott couldn't help the feeling that he knew these people, even loved them, but other then their names, he couldn't remember a thing about them. In fact now that he thought about it. He couldn't remember a thing about himself. 

Fighting back the wave of panic, Scott forced himself to be calm. He had to be strong for them. He thought, not really knowing where that came from. Clearing his throat though he chanced bravery as he spoke again, "Am I the only one that doesn't remember.... who I am?" He asked seeing perhaps if the others were in the same boat. 

"No, you are not." The woman, Storm, responded still fussing over Jubilee although she had the same troubled look on her face as Scott. 

"I'm scared." The girl, Rogue cut in as she curled in on herself, her green eyes wide in fear. This caused the only adult, besides the passed out Beast to step forward. 

"Don't be." He growled reaching out to give her comfort but his hand stopped shy of touching her. As if some unknown fear caused him to pause. Even Scott felt a wave of anxiety come over him as Wolverine reached towards Rogue but he couldn't place it. It was such a weird feeling to have. 

"So none of us remember anything? I mean... I think I remember your names, you are... Storm, Wolverine, Jean..." Scott listed off getting a nod from them. Followed by a groan as it appeared Beast was finally waking up. Shaking his head the feral like mutant first looked around seemingly all disoriented till he seemed to notice eyes on him. Turning he gazed at them in wide-eyed surprise. 

"Oh um hello. I don't recall falling asleep here or... stars and gaters I don'-"

"Know who you are. Yeah welcome to the club, bub." Wolverine scoffed interrupting the well-versed man. If Beast was offended he didn't show it as he simply turned over ending up in a sitting position. 

"I feel like... I know you however. I recall names.." Beast said wistfully which the others silently agreed with. It still didn't explain anything though and just left them more confused. 

As they all fell into a silent musing Beast reached out to check on the still unconscious form of the cajun. Turning him over he inspected the other closely before looking down at his hands blinking as he reached out, "It seems our Acadian friend is holding something." He said being careful of the other as he pulled out what appeared to be some type of emerald. It was still glowing faintly although Beast recalled an image of it being much brighter. "Perhaps... this is the cause of our current ailment." He suggested. 

Other then knowing that it was dull though none of them could recall what it was as they passed it around. However in this time they managed to look around at where they were. It appeared to be some kind of war room with a big round table to boot and a large tv. But of course the remote was missing. They now moved to the seats with Storm still holding the now sleeping Jubilee and Beast cradling the Cajun child, who still hadn't woken up. 

"We need to figure out... who or what is going on. Who we are. Maybe..." Scott said looking outside the door. Wherever they were they weren't gonna find answers sitting around in this room. "Okay. Hank stay with Gambit and Jubilee see if you can figure out how to turn that tv on, the rest of us, lets look around see if we remember anything." Scott commanded. To his surprise though the others just nodded accepting his orders although Wolverine grunted in annoyance. However the kid had a sound plan so he didn't argue instead he lead the way to the doors stopping in front of them and stepping back startled as it suddenly opened revealing a large hallway. Looking back at the other four he saw their anxious faces before stepping out. Leading the way out of the room, the others following slowly behind, the door whizzing shut behind them.


End file.
